


Game Night

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chores, Domestic klance, Drinking Games, F/M, Female Pidge, Game Night!, Games, Harry Potter drinking game, M/M, get ready for fun, just Domestic things, there will be booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance and Keith plan a game night, because it's the weekend, and being an adult sucks.





	1. Lord of the Sighs

“Hey, babe, I was wondering something,” Lance said from his spot on the couch, not looking up from his laptop.

Keith turned off the water at the kitchen sink. “What’s up?”

Lance turned to face him, putting an arm over the back of the couch. “We haven’t had a game night in a while.”

Loading plates into the dishwasher, Keith replied, “Yeah, I think it’s been a month or so.”

“Are we doing anything tomorrow night? Maybe we can get Hunk and Pidge to come over and play cards or something.”

Keith hummed. “That’s a little last minute, and the apartment isn’t exactly clean enough for guests…”

Lance sat backward on the couch, on his knees, and asked, “What if I cleaned tomorrow? I was planning on working from home anyway, and I can take care of things while you’re at work.” He looked at Keith hopefully.

Closing the dishwasher with his hip, Keith crossed his arms. “It _would_ be a good incentive to get things clean for the weekend—and we need to wash the sheets and towels anyway, so it would be nice to get things put together…” He thought aloud. “You’re okay with taking care of things mostly by yourself? I can go ahead and get a few things done in the kitchen so there’s not as much to do tomorrow.”

Stepping off the couch, Lance said, “Oh, sure, I’ll be fine. It doesn’t look like there’s too much to do. Besides, I think this will be a nice break for us. We haven’t had people over in such a long time. Oh! And we can order pizza!”

Keith could tell Lance had already made up his mind by the excitement that laced his voice. He sighed in response, and said, “Then go ahead and text them, and tell Hunk to bring Shay over if he wants—I don’t think she’s seen the new layout yet.” He thought for a moment, then added, “And tell Pidge she can bring Rover, too. I miss him.” That was one hundred percent true; if Pidge wasn’t careful, Keith would steal her cat in a heartbeat.

“I keep telling you we need to get a cat, Keith,” Lance said, shaking his head.

“I know, but the deposit is ridiculously expensive. It’s not quite worth it,” Keith lamented. “So, for now, I must be satisfied with borrowing Rover.”

Lance was nodding as he typed, and asked, “What time, do you think? Do you have to stay late tomorrow?”

Keith pursed his lips. “No, I think I can swing leaving by 4 or 4:30. The kids are usually gone by 3:30 but I’ll want to get things ready for next week. It’s book fair, and you know how crazy _that_ gets.” He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the arm of the couch. “So, I guess tell them 6?”

Lance made a thumbs-up, and a _whooshing_ noise indicated the messages had sent. “Oh, wait, I forgot to get Lactaid when I went to CVS the other day—do you need me to get some? Because pizza,” he said, making an apologetic face.

Keith shook his head. “You’re good—I got some. I refuse to be left out this time! Our last game night was such a bummer, I’ve taken to having some stashed in my bag at all times.”

Lance laughed as he remembered the sullen and jealous look Keith sported as he had watched his four friends eat pizza in front of him. “Yeah, you were pretty pissed. I told you then, though, that we could have gone to get you some, but _no_ , you were stubborn and didn’t want to ‘delay the game’.”

Keith rolled his eyes and said, “Well, we were playing that Cosmic Encounter game—that took us _four fucking hours_ to finish—and I wanted to get to bed before 1. Excuse me for being a grandpa.” He flopped backward over the armrest. “If we’d gotten started any later, we’d still be playing. Also, I suggest we never play that game with Pidge again. She turned into a Sith Lord.”

Lance nodded, wide-eyed. “Oh, my god, yes. She was terrifying. Also, who in the _fuck_ gave her a black hoodie to wear? She had the hood up the _entire time_. And her Sith voice...” Lance shuddered. “I hope I never have to hear that again.”

All other attempts to dredge up memories of Sith Lord Pidge were halted by the sound of text alerts. “Speak of the devil,” Lance said, pulling up the messages. “They’re in. Hunk said that Shay will be able to come for a little while, but has to take a reading at 8. Pidge volunteered to bring Sangria.”

Keith thrust his fist into the air. “Hell yeah, I love her Sangria.”

“That’s because it’s half brandy, dumbass,” Lance said with a grin, nudging him with his foot.

Keith shrugged in response.

“I’m going to go start a load of laundry,” Lance said over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom. “Have fun sitting on your butt for the rest of the evening.”

Keith rocked back and forth as he tried to sit up. “Wait, I’m getting up— _oof_ ,” he said, tumbling off the couch and falling to the floor.

Lance’s voice echoed in the hallway. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just dying,” Keith replied from his position on the floor. “Don’t mind me.”

Lance returned to the living room with an armful of clothes. “Drama queen.”

Keith got to his feet as Lance loaded the washer and picked up a wayward sock that had fallen to the ground. “You missed one,” he said, hitting Lance in the face with it.

Lance grimaced and said, “Thanks for that. You know how I _love_ dirty socks in my face.”

Keith put his hands up in a nonchalant gesture. “That’s why I gave it to you! I’m going to sweep, now, so you won’t accuse me of being lazy.” He swatted Lance on the butt and walked away.

Lance shook his head and chuckled to himself, finishing in the laundry room. The pair worked in determined silence as they completed a few chores, then both collapsed on the couch in a tangle of limbs.

“Should we come up with a game plan for tomorrow?” Lance asked, leaning his head back.

Keith moved to look at him directly. “Was that a pun?”

“…no…”

“O-kay, moving on—we could always break out Phase 10. We haven’t played that in a while and it doesn’t incite too much competition,” Keith offered as he clutched a pillow.

Lance hummed. “So no to Cards Against Humanity?”

“You remember what happened last time.”

Oh, Lance remembered. “That was a dark day for the McClain-Kogane household.”

“I think we almost scared Shay off, too. And Allura. They’re too pure for our game play,” Keith said, getting up to look at the stack of games on their TV stand, sitting cross-legged. “So... We can play Phase 10, Uno, or Bridge, babe.” He pulled each pack of cards out of the pile as he spoke.

“Oh God, why do we even _have_ Bridge? Are we 85?” Lance groaned, sliding off the couch and crawling across the floor to Keith. “Wait, wait, wait. _We can play Spoons_.” Lance’s face lit up, to Keith’s confusion.

“…What is that.”

“You have spoons in the middle—one less than the number of people—and you pass cards around to get four-of-a-kind, and once you get all four, you steal a spoon, and then everyone fights for a spoon once they notice one is gone, and then the one who doesn’t get a spoon is out,” Lance explained in a single breath.

Keith just blinked at him.

“Okay, it’s more fun with like, 10 people, but we can play with five. It gets _kinda_ violent, but it’s super fun. Hunk and Pidge know how to play already. We played it in college a lot,” Lance said.

“You _do_ understand that if I get hurt, it’s your fault?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance waved a hand absently. “Yeah, sure, sure, I’ll take full responsibility and will doctor you myself.” He grinned, taking Keith’s hand in his. “Your hands are just too pretty to get hurt.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull his hand away. “Is this gonna be one of those game nights where we forget we’re real adults and accidentally have a drunk sleepover?”

Lance beamed. “Probably.”

Keith put his face in his free hand and dragged it downwards. “I guess we need to add ‘pull out extra blankets and pillows’ to the to-do list?” One look at Lance’s face confirmed his theory, so he got up with a grunt and headed to the back closet.

“Thank you for being so agreeable! I will make it up to you!” Lance sang from his spot on the living room floor, rocking back and forth. He heard a faint “Mhmmm” from the hallway and flopped onto his back. Rolling onto his side, he asked, “Can we go to bed, soon? I’m tired.”

All he got in response was a pile of blankets dropped on his face with a _thump_.


	2. The Pawed-Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance dances to Maroon 5, Keith is reunited with his fur baby, and the Fam comes into their house to insult Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm having to extend this fic to 3 chapters because I'm so busy but I want to get an update out there!
> 
> This is what's happening in the interim, the afternoon/early evening before the gaming actually happens. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me--I promise the last chapter will be out soon! Enjoy the shenanigans in the mean-time.

The next morning, Lance uncharacteristically woke first. Carefully slipping out from under the sheets, he waited for a moment to make sure he hadn’t disturbed Keith. He stood with baited breath as he watched Keith grumble in his sleep and turn over, pulling the sheets with him. Satisfied, Lance went about making coffee for them both.

Like a Siren’s call, the smell of dark roast drew Keith from his cave a short while later.  

“Good morning!” Lance chirped as Keith trudged into the kitchen. “Your hair looks _wild_ today, babe,” Lance said with a snort, handing Keith a mug and kissing him on the forehead.

“Mmmmmmmrg,” Keith grumbled, bleary-eyed, and ran a hand through his hair. He sat on a stool and put his head onto his arms. “How are you awake?” He asked, peering at Lance out of one eye.

“I dunno, I slept _super_ well for once!” Lance said, practically bouncing around the kitchen.

Keith groaned. “You took _all_ of my blankets last night. _Even the ones I hoarded on my side of the bed._ How did you even get to them? I was _freezing_.”

Lance grimaced and walked over to drape his arms around Keith’s neck. “Sorry. Next time, just kick me to wake me up!”

Keith sat up and glared at him. “ _I did._ You literally would not wake up. It was like trying to wake the dead. Are you usually that deep of a sleeper?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re the one who’s been sleeping with me for the past 2 years.”

“Maybe you were just extra tired. You usually are half-awake after a few accidental kicks—I know, because you wake _me_ up out of revenge,” Keith replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Lance narrowed his eyes and asked, “Is _that_ why I find random bruises on my legs sometimes? I thought I was just a big klutz. Now I realize it’s because you _kick me in your sleep._ ”

“You’re not _that_ much of a klutz,” Keith said, trying to sound reassuring.

Lance pursed his lips and walked over to the refrigerator, not dignifying Keith’s comment with a response.

Keith scooted back the stool from the counter. “Okay, well while you’re being dramatic, I’m going to get ready. Don’t pout for too long—you’ll get wrinkles,” Keith said over his shoulder, taking his coffee with him. He laughed quietly to himself as he walked out of the room, and Lance watched him go with an eyeroll.  

When Keith came back, he found Lance leaned over the kitchen counter, picking from a bowl of fruit and going through mail. “I’m headed out!” he called, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag. He slipped an arm around Lance and gave him a kiss. “Love you. I’ll see you around 4,” he said.

Lance clung to him for an extra moment and kissed him again. “Love you, too. See you later.”

Keith slipped out the front door, leaving Lance alone in a quiet apartment. Lance clapped his hands together and looked around, surveying how much work he had to do to get the place back to status quo. Making mental notes, he stretched lazily and began his morning routine.

After an hour had passed, Lance emerged, headphones and phone in hand, to tackle the rest of the chores. He took full advantage of his time alone, jamming out to Maroon 5 as he vacuumed. He rarely got the opportunity to belt cheesy music, but when he did, he went the whole nine yards. Of course, Lace never did anything half-way, as a rule. Soon the apartment was filled with an enthusiastic rendition of ’Sugar’ and some embarrassing dance moves.

The rest of the cleaning didn’t take long—Lance was able to not only complete the chores, but also finish the article he was writing for work. He glanced at the clock, and was surprised that it was almost time for Keith to be home. He’d taken breaks here and there over the course of the day, and was honestly a little shocked that he got so much done. Lance pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Keith, asking him how his day had gone so far. Flopping down on the couch, he crossed his arms over his stomach and accidentally drifted off to sleep.

“Babe. _Lance,_ ” a low voice gently pushed its way into Lance’s subconscious. He awoke with a yawn, and found himself looking up into dark eyes.

“Whoops… What time is it?” Lance asked, groaning, and rolled over onto his side. “More importantly, what year is it? I feel like I just woke up from being in cryostasis.”

Keith chuckled and responded, “It’s 4:30 pm, and 2017. I got home a few minutes ago.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Lance’s forehead, and ran a hand through his hair. “The apartment looks great. Did you have time to finish your work, too?”

Lance pushed himself into a sitting position and nodded. “I finished everything around 3—I must have dozed off waiting for you to get home,” he said, taking Keith’s hand and silently asking for help to get up.

Keith obliged, pulling Lance to his feet, and the two stumbled into a lazy hug. “What do you want to do while we wait for everyone to get here?” Keith asked, releasing Lance and heading to the bedroom to change.

“TV?” Lance suggested, following him.

Keith pulled a t-shirt over his head. “That’s fine.” He raked his hands through his hair, and looked up to find a headband held out to him. “Thanks.”

Lance dropped onto the bed and sat back on his hands. “You’re welcome,” he replied, smiling at his partner.

Keith returned the expression and reached out to Lance. “Ready?”

“Yup,” he replied, and the two went to go situate themselves in front of a particularly riveting episode of House Hunters International.

“Have you seen those memes about this show?” Lance asked, arms around Keith.

Keith shook his head and said, “I’m surprised you haven’t shown them to me.”

Lance got distracted by the final decision, and thrust an arm out at the television, yelling, “Are you _kidding_ me?? That house is going to require thousands of dollars’ worth of renovations, _and_ you’re paying 750k for it?? For a fucking view? Morons.”

He turned to see a very surprised Keith staring back at him. “Oops. Sorry. Anyway, the memes. They just make fun of how every couple has this ridiculous list of demands, but has like, three dollars.”

Keith snorted. “That’s like the ‘Yeah, I’ve got four dollars’ thing you said to me a while ago.”

“You were the one with the unreasonable list of demands, so of _course_ I was going to use memes,” Lance replied, burying his face in Keith’s neck.

“You are so weird,” Keith murmured as he cuddled closer to him, running a hand absently through Lance’s hair. A knock interrupted their content silence, making Keith jump.

“Hey, we’re not getting any younger out here!” A muffled voice leaked through the door.

Lance untangled himself from Keith and opened the door for an excited Pidge, followed by Hunk and Shay. “Hello friends!” He said, hugging everyone in turn. Keith got up from the couch and wandered over to them.

“I have a feline and Sangria for you, Keith!” Pidge said, grinning at him, and holding up the items in her hands.

Keith made an excited grabbing motion for the cat carrier and took it into the living room, releasing a perturbed Rover into the apartment. After sniffing around for a moment, Rover immediately climbed onto Keith’s lap and refused to budge.

“I can see that he definitely remembers you,” Pidge said, laughing. “I’ll have to keep an eye on him—you may steal him right from under me.”

Lance laughed, “You laugh now, but he might do it.”

“We can just have joint custody,” Keith called from the living room, drawing another laugh from the group as they moved into the kitchen.

Keith got to his feet with a grunt to follow them, eliciting an angry _meow_ from Rover, and padded over to the group. “Where’s that Sangria, K,” Keith said, facing Pidge and holding out open hands for the pitcher. “I _need_ it. Lance made me watch House Hunters again,” he added, smirking at his boyfriend.

Lance looked scandalized. “You come into my house, you use my shampoo, and you have the _gall_ to tell me that you don’t like my taste in television?”

“Well…” Hunk started, causing Lance to whirl around at him, wide-eyed.

“TRAITOR!” He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger. “You said you thought I have good taste in TV!”

Hunk looked skeptical. Pidge piped up, “Are you sure he didn’t say you had good taste in _trash_ TV?”

Lance looked thoughtful. “Well... Maybe he said trash television. Still, the sentiment stands. You are now all traitors.”

Shay looked dismayed. “Wait, me too? I didn’t even do anything!”

Lance walked over and took her by the hand, kissing it. “You are an angel, Shay, and would never betray me. You are excluded from this band of treasonous criminals,” he said in a silky voice, shooting glares at the rest of his “friends”.

Keith pouted. “Baby…”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “That pout won’t work on me, Kogane.”

Keith moved closer to him, putting his face inches from Lance’s. His pout deepened, and his bottom lip started to quiver.

The two men stood like that, staring unblinkingly into each other’s eyes before Lance closed his and ground an eye with his fist. “No fair! You’ve got freaky tear ducts or something,” he whined, shooting a glare back in Keith’s direction.

Keith grinned and winked at him. “No, you just have sensitive eyes. You should know better than to challenge me to a staring contest, hon.”

“Ugh _gross_ where’s the pitcher I can’t take this any longer,” Pidge wailed, helping herself to a cup from the cabinet and pouring a large glass of Sangria. "You two are  _grown-ass men_ ," She muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

Hunk gave the pair a look, nodded and reached for the beverage. “Same, let me get some of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note: In this universe, Keith and Pidge knew each other from childhood, because Matt and Shiro were friends, so he has his own nickname for her. (It's from when they were like, real smol.)


	3. Game of Spoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Game of Spoons, you win, or you lose a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I know this took a thousand years to be finished, but it's finally over! Enjoy! I love your comments and kudos so much, thanks for supporting me!!:)

“Okay, kids, what game are we gonna play?” Pidge said, taking a generous gulp of her drink.

“Lance said we should play Spoons,” Keith said, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass. “He said you guys knew how to play?”

Hunk’s face lit up, visibly excited. “Yes! That game is the _best_. We’re definitely playing.”

Shay looked confused. “What’s Spoons?”

“Only the _most_ fun game ever invented!!!” Lance exclaimed. “Oh, babe, do we have enough? I didn’t even check.” He looked at Keith with a worried expression.

Keith smiled and nodded, “I got some cheapo ones just in case, though.”

Lance smiled with relief. “My hero!” He swooped in for a kiss, making Keith blush.  
  
“Seriously, they’re just spoons, Lance,” he mumbled, unable to hide a small smile.

“You single-handedly saved the game! It’s not _just spoons_ to me!” He said, kissing him on the cheeks and making him giggle.

“Guys, we get it, you’re totally gay for each other, come on—let’s get this bloodbath started!” Pidge shouted, dragging the two of them into the living room.

“Bloodbath?” Shay said nervously, holding onto Hunks arm as they followed.

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” he said, giving her a reassuring smile, “it’s not _that_  bad.”

***

After ordering the pizza and explaining the game, the five sat around the coffee table in rapt attention, passing their cards around the circle.

“You’re going down, you mofos,” Pidge said, grinning evilly.

“Okay, am I the only one who’s scared of her?” Lance asked, giving her a nervous glance.

“No—the last time we played this she almost took my hand off,” Hunk said, passing his cards to Shay every so often, “That’s why I am over _here_ and she is in between you two.” He gestured at Lance and Keith, who sported matching grimaces.

“You lose!”

Hunk looked up from his cards to an empty coffee table. “Aw, _man_!!! Not again!” He groaned, crossing his arms. Looking at Shay, he said, “Et tu, Brute?”

Shay rolled her eyes and replied, “All’s fair in love and war.”

Lance was laughing. “Dude, she just learned and she’s already going to whup you.”

“Sorry, man,” Keith said, reaching over to pat his shoulder sympathetically. “You’ll get ‘em next time.” It would have been sweet if the gesture wasn’t followed by a big smirk.

“Now I can see why Lance called you all traitors earlier,” Hunk replied, pouting.

“Come _on_ let’s reset! I want to beat Hunk again,” Pidge whined.

The cards were shuffled, spoons reset, and the bloodbath resumed.

After a good hour and a half of pizza munching and game play, Shay had to excuse herself to go to the geology lab. “I’m sorry you guys! I just have a time course and I can’t miss this one,” she said with a slight frown. “I’m as bummed as you are—I’ve been doing really well at this game! I’ll catch you later, ok?”

Hunk got up with her to walk her out, and the rest of the group sent her off with a “See you later! We’ll miss you! Come back and see us!”

Lance looked at the group conspiratorially and smirked. “So, how long do you think it’s gonna take for Hunk to lock her down?”

Keith nudged him and said, “You realize that’s not our place, right? _No meddling_.”

“Aw, not even a little? How were you even raised by this family?” Pidge said, squinting at him. “I don’t recognize this sense of honor from my side. I blame Hunk.”

“Yeah, babe, lighten up!” Lance said, nudging him back with his shoulder. “He’d do the same to us! Hell, he _did_ do the same to us.”

Keith huffed, “Well that still doesn’t mean that we have to return the favor.”

“What are you guys talking about so quietly over here?” Hunk asked, flopping back onto the floor.

“Oh, nothing, just wondering if you were planning on making Shay a _permanent_ addition to the group,” Lance said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye with a smirk.

“Not again, Lance, come on.”

“See! Lance, leave him alone,” Keith said, frowning at him.

 “Okay, okay,” Lance conceded, putting up his hands defensively. “I’m just saying we really like her, that’s all. And it’s been what, a year and a half, now?”

“Yeah, it has,” Hunk replied. “Anyway, can we get back to the game? Or do something else?” He looked visibly uncomfortable, and Keith shot Lance a look.

“Yeah, buddy, we can. It’s probably time to just watch a movie at this point,” Lance said, changing the subject. “Is there any Sangria left?”

Pidge stood up to go retrieve it. “Yep, we have about a third of it left.”

“I got wine the other day, too,” Keith mentioned, pointing in the direction of the refrigerator. “There’s a bottle or two on the other side of the fridge.”

Pidge grabbed a bottle and the pitcher and brought it back into the living room. “Blankets?” She asked, flopping onto the couch and setting the beverages down on the coffee table.

“In the basket.”

“Sweet,” she said, digging around and pulling out a big fluffy green one. “Wait, Keith, this is mine! What the hell, man?”

Keith shrugged with a grin, “Shouldn’t have left it here!”

“Yeah, Pidge, you know he hoards them. I’m sure he’s stolen one from everyone in the group by now,” Lance said, laughing.

Pidge wrapped herself in the soft blanket and looked like a big caterpillar. “Okay, so what movie we gonna watch? I recommend a happy one.”

The group turned to the couple’s DVD library and started sorting through movies. Lance pulled out their Harry Potter box set and held it up. “I’m in a magical mood tonight,” he said, smirking. “What about you guys?”

Hunk grinned, “We haven’t had a Harry Potter movie night in so long!” He looked very excited. “My vote is a definite yes.”

“Aw hell yes!” Pidge said, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. “Definitely. Do we want to try and watch all eight?”

Keith turned back to look at the clock. “It’s what, 8:15? We don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, I don’t see why we can’t see how many we can get through tonight.”

Pidge put on a sneaky smile and started chanting, “Drinking game! _Drinking game_! _DRINKING GAME!”_

“Pidge, do you want to die?” Hunk said, shaking his head. “Maybe drinking game for the first two, but I’m pretty sure we’d all get alcohol poisoning after that. Besides, we’d have to look up the rules—“

Lance whipped out a binder from the TV stand and opened up to the second page, interrupting him. “No, we don’t—I have a list!”

“What the heck, man? What is that?” Hunk asked, incredulous.

“This, my dear friend, is the almighty ‘Drinking Game’ binder,” Lance explained with a grin. “Keith and I made it one night a few months ago.”

“While we were _hammered_ , I might add. I think we were doing the Star Wars drinking game that night,” Keith said, laughing. “It may have been the best decision we ever made.”

“Let me take a gander at that,” Pidge said, reaching out for the binder. She flipped through it, eyes wide. “Wait, you have _Lord of the Rings_ , _Harry Potter, Star Trek, Mean Girls_ —what the fuck?—and _Die Hard_ rules? I didn’t even know there was a _Die Hard_ one.”

“Oh, there isn’t,” Lance said proudly. “We made that one up with Shiro. Those aren’t the only ones, though. Just the recognizable ones.”

“Yeah!” Keith agreed, cuddling up next to Lance. “We’re pretty proud of them.” He smiled.

“Okay, then! We can get this party started!” Pidge said, pumping a fist into the air. Drinks were passed around and the team popped _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ into the DVD player.

“HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED! DRINK!” Lance shouted, pointing at everyone. He’d been a generous with the size of his sips, so he was a tad more tipsy than the rest of the group an hour or so into the movie. He was draped over Keith like a rag doll, hair sticking up from his running his hands through it constantly.

Pidge was still in her blanket roll, and Hunk had propped himself up on a stack of pillows, feet toward the couch. Keith had already started dozing off, worn out from his long day at school.

“Babe,” Lance whispered, poking Keith’s cheek. “ _Babe._ You asleep?”

Keith swiped at him with the hand he wasn’t leaning on, mumbling. “No—“ he cut himself off with a yawn “—I’m wide awake.”

“Sweetheart, you’re fading fast,” Lance said, sitting up a little more in Keith’s lap. “Do you want to go ahead and call it a night? We can turn down the TV if you want to sleep.”

Keith shook his head. “No, even if I fall asleep, I can stay in here. I’m tired enough that the movie won’t keep me up.”

Lance shifted to a sitting position and gestured for Keith to use him as a pillow instead. “You’ll get a crick in your neck if you sleep sitting up. At least this way, if you pass out, you won’t be grumpy _and_ in pain tomorrow.” He pulled the lion blanket over the two of them as Keith took his advice. He smiled at Keith’s sigh of comfort, and settled back onto the couch. He felt his own eyelids droop and saw colors flashing through the back of his eyelids.

***

After the second movie ended, Hunk and Pidge were too drunk to watch another, so they ended up swaddled in blankets on pallets on the floor while Keith and Lance cuddled on the couch. Keith woke up in the middle of the night, over-warm from the fleece blanket, and carried Lance off to bed. When morning came around, Pidge had climbed onto the couch, Lance found himself snuggled up with Keith in bed, and Hunk was a starfish on the living room floor. Pidge woke first, groaning.

“Oh, _god_ why do hangovers exist,” she mumbled, dragging herself off the couch to make coffee. Soon, the whole apartment was stirring, invigorated by the aroma.

“Oh, thank God, Pidge, you’re an angel!” A scratchy voice called from the bedroom.

“Shut up, Lance, my head is killing me,” A deeper, scratchier voice replied, followed by a dull thump. It sounded like Keith had thwacked Lance over the head with a pillow.

Hunk looked like he had been raised from the dead as he trudged into the kitchen and sat heavily on a stool. “I am way too old for this,” he lamented, taking a mug from Pidge.

“Hunk, I’m three years younger than you and _I’m_ too old for this.”

The two owners of the apartment wandered out of the bedroom hand-in-hand, looking like they’d been hit with a truck. Keith’s hair was sticking up everywhere, and Lance, not having been able to do his nightly routine, looked a little worse for wear. Keith wordlessly held out a hand for a mug, and Pidge obliged. Lance sat in a stool and put his head in his arms.

“Why do we do this.”

Keith leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head. “I don’t know, but this _was_ your idea.”

Lance didn’t look up. “I know it was my idea, and it was super fun, but I want to die.”

Keith ran a hand over his back sympathetically. “Hey, Hunk? Can you grab some ibuprofen from the cabinet?” He asked. “I think we all need some help this morning.”

Hunk agreed wholeheartedly, and doled out drugs to the group. “Thank God it’s the weekend, though, right? I’m exhausted,” he said, returning to his stool. “I’m going to need a long nap today.”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go ahead and head out, actually,” Pidge said, finishing her drink and heading back over to the couch. “I’m going to be taking this blanket, though.”

Keith chuckled, then winced at the pain from his headache. “You can have it back. It’s not like I don’t have fifty blankets already. That one was one of my favorites, though. You have good taste.”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Pidge said, smirking and bundling up the blanket. Grabbing her keys, she walked over to the entryway to put on her shoes. “I’m gonna go home and crash. Thanks for the evening, guys! I’ll be back to retrieve everything else after I rejoin the land of the living.”

“Drive safely, K,” Keith said, walking to open the door for her. “I know it’s like, two minutes, but still. You look like you got hit by a train.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be safe. I’m awake enough to drive a mile.”

The two hugged, and she slipped out. Hunk was finishing up the rest of his coffee when his phone chimed.

“Oh, hey, I’m gonna head out, too. Shay just asked if I wanted to do brunch. She’s making it at home, oh, bless her,” he relayed, closing his eyes and pressing his palms together. “She told me she had a good time last night. Oh, and Lance, she loves the new furniture. Your IKEA trip was successful,” he added, laughing.

Lance laughed in kind, and even Keith smiled. “Glad to hear it,” Lance said, patting him softly on the shoulder. “Enjoy your hangover food. I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, me too,” Keith said, finishing his coffee and pouring two glasses of water. He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water out for Hunk. “Here,” he said, handing it to him, “for the road.”

“Thanks for having us over, you guys. It was really fun. Even though we all realized that we’re getting a little old for binge drinking.”

“Still fun. Totally worth it,” Lance said, winking. “Have a nice brunch. Tell Shay she’s welcome over any time.”

Hunk nodded, gathered his things, and headed out the door, leaving the couple alone for the first time in over 12 hours. Lance looked at Keith sleepily, then smiled at his attempts to keep from dozing off. He scooped Keith up in his arms and carried him in the direction of their bedroom. “Okay, I think it’s time to go back to sleep.”

Keith mumbled, eyes already closing. Lance placed him gently onto the bed, tucking him into the covers. Keith burrowed into Lance’s side the minute he climbed in after him, making Lance smile and wrap his arms around him.

“Thanks for letting me throw a Game Night,” Lance murmured into Keith’s hair.

“Thanks for carrying me to bed. I had a really fun time, I just need to sleep off this headache,” Keith replied. “See you in the morning.”

“It is morning, you silly,” Lance said playfully, squeezing Keith tighter. “Sweet dreams.”

“Let’s do that again, sometime. Thanks for suggesting it,” Keith said, kissing Lance’s shoulder. Lance responded with a kiss to his temple, and the two settled into a doze for the rest of the afternoon.   

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came to me in a dream...  
> Alternatively titled: I wanted to post something and I haven't finished the second part so here is the planning of Game Night!
> 
> also...puns.
> 
> I love these nerds.
> 
> OH!!! I forgot-- Cosmic Encounter is a REAL GAME! It's like Settlers of Catan with ALIENS!(https://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/39463/cosmic-encounter).  
> By the way; the whole "Sith Pidge" incident? Actually happened. I was camping with some friends and one of the guys put up his hood and declared he was a Sith Lord.


End file.
